


The Opportune Moment

by thislittlerunaway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlerunaway/pseuds/thislittlerunaway
Summary: Heading southwest of Fodlan, a young Dimitri and a small fleet sail toward Dagda. Along the way, their ship comes across a mysterious girl, floating on driftwood. When she's brought on board, Dimitri finds a curious artifact on her person, one that only belongs to pirates, though it's not one he's ever heard of before. Who is this mysterious girl, and why does she have an unknown pirate artifact?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Opportune Moment

Dimitri stares out into tepid grey waters, wondering what awaits on the other side. He, along with a small fleet of Kingdom troops and some nobility were moving southwest of Fodlan to Dagda. His father had just recently passed, and the royal advisors thought it might be good for Dimitri to disappear for a while. He was too young to assume the Kingdom Throne and his father’s death had been unexpected, which begged the question: was it an assassination? It wasn’t a risk the advisors to the King were willing to make. Rumors were flying that the Empire was involved, but no one knew to what extent, or even if the rumors were true. That was the last of the meeting Dimitri had heard before he was caught, and promptly thrown out of the War Room. 

No one knew that Dimitri had left. The people of Faerghus just woke up one day, and the Crown Prince had vanished. It left a bitter taste in Dimitri’s mouth, his people deserved better; deserved an answer. Unfortunately, a Crown Prince he may be, the advisors were right, he was too young and naive to command any power. For now, he would just have to wait and bide his time. The only person to know of Dimitri’s departure from Faerghus was his father’s closest companion Rodrigue. He was on the ship as well and just as tight lipped.

Dimitri heaves a heavy sigh and stares out at the ocean with longing. What’d he give to be a pirate with little care in the world. Pillaging and plundering, and not having to answer to anyone but the call of the sea.

“Yo’ ho, Yo’ ho, a pirate’s life for me,” Dimitri murmurs to himself, tapping his fingers along the side of the ship.  
He whispers the rest of the song under his breath until his retainer Dedue comes alongside him. Dimitri jumps a little, but gives Dedue an inquisitive look.  
“Best not sing that out here Your Highness,” Dedue grunts, crossing his arms and looking out into the vastness of the ocean. “Cursed pirates sail these waters-”  
“Mister Molinaro!” Lieutenant von Hresvelg’s voice cuts off the retainer, and she puts an emphasis on the mis.

She walks forward with an elegant yet calculated stride, her head held high. Despite her young age, Edelgard looks ten times her senior. She’s not much older than Dimitri, five years at the absolute most, but her presence alone is enough to silence the ship. A pin could drop below deck, and anyone would be able to hear it, probably even the dead.

Since meeting her, Dimitri has often wondered how someone so young could command an entire fleet of men a decade older than her. In this moment, he finally understands, and almost pities anyone stupid enough to cross her.  
“There will be no more talk of such nonsense.”  
“He was singing about pirates!” Dedue exclaims, as if that explained everything, and in his mind it probably did. “Bad luck to be singing about pirates, especially entangled in this unnatural fog, mark my words.”

Edelgard rolls her eyes and takes another calculated step forward, “Consider them marked.” 

She gives Dedue a dismissive wave of her hand, and he tips his head in her direction as he makes his exit. Dimitri gives Dedue an apologetic look, and a pang of guilt twinges at the thought of getting Dedue in trouble, most specifically with Edelgard.  
“Well,” Dimitri says, trying to brighten the mood. “I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate.”  
“Think again Your Highness,” Edelgard says, a pitying smile on her face as she comes to stand next to Dimitri. “Vile and impudent the lot of them. I will personally see to it that any man or woman who sails under a pirate crest or is branded will get what they deserve.”

Dimitri studies her as she says this, and a dark look clouds her face for a moment, he briefly wonders which pirate it was that crossed her. As her face brightens, she gives him a warm smile, and that thought passes.  
“Come on Lieutenant,” Rodrigue says, cutting into the conversation and holding up anxious hands. “I fear what effect this might have on His Highness.”  
Edelgard tsks and briskly turns on her heel, walking off to give more commands. Dimitri turns to Rodrigue, and crosses his hands behind his back.  
“I think being a pirate would be fun!” Is all Dimitri needs to say, and Rodrigue bows his head, his chest heaving.  
“That is exactly my point.”

Dimitri grumbles and turns back to the water, not being able to sway its call for long. He rests his hand gently against his cheek, making a mental note to ask Dedue more about pirates later. For now, he fantasizes about cursed pirates, scouring the seas for hidden treasure, and blossoming love.

He is pulled from that fantasy when a doll floats by. Dimitri smiles and he follows its path along the deck, hand trailing over the rail as he does. As the doll floats further into view, he can see that it’s smudged and the clothes are tattered. His smile fades as roaring flames crackle into view, erupting out of the fog and providing the only source of light. Dimitri lets out a deep exhale, and instantly regrets it, suddenly choking on the ash. He tries to force down a cough, but it makes the ash burn more.  
Dimitri stands stock still, and doesn’t know if he’s imagining things. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a broken piece of driftwood floats into view, and there’s a girl. For a moment he doesn’t know what to do, and he keeps grasping for the right words to say.  
“A girl!” He finally yells, pointing helplessly in her direction. “There’s a girl in the water!”

He is faintly aware of Rodrigue and Edelgard shouting in the distance, and then all at once every sailor is all hands on deck. Dimitri shuffles out of the way, giving them as much space as possible. Rodrigue pulls him aside, and bends down so they are eye level.  
“Dimitri when she gets on board will you look after her?”  
“Yes,” Dimitri nods firmly, he could think of nothing better.

As they lay her out on a blanket, Dimitri stalks over and takes a curious glance over at the girl. Now that she’s up close he can see her hair falls in wet, teal rivulettes along her face. The color takes him by surprise for a moment, never having seen anyone with such a hair color before. The longer he looks at her, the more he comes to realize that it suits her perfectly.

She wears a loose blouse that clings to her tightly, with a light brown vest to go over it, and a tattered pair of pants. Even with her eyes closed she is the prettiest person he has ever seen, even prettier than Edelgard, no offense to her, she just really, really scares Dimitri, but it’s more out of respect than anything else.

Suddenly the girl is gasping for air and choking out water. Dimitri rushes to her side, and helps her sit up, so she can catch her breath.  
“You’re alright,” Dimitri whispers, stroking her hair in what he hopes is a gentle manner. “Everything is going to be okay.”  
“Who are you?” She whispers back, and Dimitri lays her back down now that she’s calm enough to speak.  
“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd,” he responds, with an air of authority he knows he doesn’t have.  
“Byleth Eisner.” Byleth gasps out, before passing out again.

Dimitri is about to call out for aid when a golden medallion falls from behind Byleth’s shirt. It has what appears to be a… crest engraved on the front. It’s an intricate design that upon closer inspection looks like flames. It’s not a crest he’s seen before, or even heard of for that matter. What he does know is that regardless of what design it may be, it was a crest; and those belonged to…  
“You’re a pirate!” Dimitri gasps in excitement, then becomes fraught with worry, remembering Edelgard’s words about pirates and their dues.

He hears footsteps and voices approaching and in a moment of panic, snatches the necklace from Byleth’s neck. He barely manages to stuff it into his pocket in time.  
“Well, has she awoke yet?” Edelgard asks, arms folded properly behind her back.  
Dimitri grasps the medallion tightly in his fist, “Her name is Byleth. That is all I was able to find out.”  
Edelgard nods and motions other soldiers to take Byleth down below. When Dimitri is finally alone, he heaves a sigh of relief and pulls out the medallion. The fog still permeates and the ash still stings his throat, but he swears the gold glints in the muted grey light. He runs his fingers over the design and wonders what it means.

-

Later that evening, Dimitri is sitting in Byleth’s room, reading a book about pirates. He had spoken to Dedue earlier and the retainer had been kind enough to sneak him a book. Since the soldiers and even Edelgard largely left this room alone, Dimitri figured it would be the best place to read, and also get some privacy.

It also gave him time to figure out what to say to Byleth when she woke. He had a million questions, especially about the medallion and what it meant. Though, the more time he spent with it, and ran his fingers over it, he couldn’t help but think about keeping it secret. Maybe she wouldn’t even notice it was gone, or if she did, would suspect it was lost at sea.

He’s in the middle of debating when he hears a gasp come from the bed. Dimitri is at her side in an instant, with a cup of water in his hand.  
“It’s you again.” She says, voice barely above a whisper  
“It’s me again,” Dimitri confirms with a smile, handing over the glass. “Do you need anything?”

Byleth shakes her head, her teal hair falling in her face, and takes a sip from the glass. “Were there any other survivors?”  
He shakes his head, giving her a somber look. Byleth frowns into the glass and rests it on the bedding.  
“But!” Dimitri rushes, startling himselfll. “The sailors are still looking, so there may yet be hope?”  
Byleth puffs out a soft of air, almost like a laugh, and gives Dimitri a small look. “Probably not, but thank you.”

He stands from the side of the bed, and picks up the book, placing it inside the pocket of his coat. “I need to go let Edel-” Dimitri stops himself, and grumbles, “Lieutenant von Hresvelg and Lord Rodrigue know you are awake.”  
Byleth laughs softly at his self correction, and Dimitri feels a warmth spread through him that he’s never felt before. He thinks he might want to hear it again, as he goes to the Captain’s quarters where Rodrigue and Edelgard undoubtedly are, Dimitri starts thinking of ways to hear it, and his fingers idly play with the medallion.  
-

Dimitri wakes with a start. His room is dark, but he needs to find it. With haste, he pushes away the bedding and opens the top drawer in his bedside table. He discards the books and other meaningless items in the drawer, and pulls out the false bottom.

Sitting inside, right in the center, under layers of dust, rests the medallion. He sighs in relief as the cool metal touches his skin. He knows he should have given it back to Byleth all those years ago, it is hers after all, but there’s a part of him that can’t shake the pull it has over him. It also feels like he has a piece of Byleth with him at all times. Which is utterly ridiculous, considering they could never be together, even if the feelings were reciprocated.

Dimitri lumbers out of bed, and places the medallion around his neck, feeling calmer with it on. Just as he’s about to get ready for the day, a loud and sudden knock comes from the door.  
“Dimitri!” Rodrigue calls from the other side. “Dimitri are you awake?”  
“Yes!” He calls back, stuffing the medallion under his shirt, frantically looking for a robe. He barely manages to get one on as the door is thrown open.  
“Heavens, still asleep at this hour?”

Rodrigue comes into the room with a tsk, waving his hand. Maids and butlers scamper into the room, and Rodrigue walks to the curtains. When they’re open, Dimitri shields his eyes from the offensive light. One of the butlers comes up between the two men carrying a giant box.  
“Well open it,” Rodrigue stammers, and there’s a glint in his eye that Dimitri can’t bring himself to sour. The man has been far too kind and hospitable these last eight years.

He opens the box with a gasp as he sees what’s inside. There’s a deep blue suit with black and silver accents. There’s intricate embroidery on the coat, and it’s an outfit that looks far better suited for a winter formal.  
“I hear it’s the latest style in Faerghus.”

Dimitri wants to point out that Faerghus is known for its harsh and bitter weather, unlike Dagda which has a more humid climate. Ultimately he decides to hold his tongue, and instead lets the butlers dress him, despite having the ability to dress himself.  
"I am hoping you will wear it to the ceremony today,” Rodrigue says after a while, staring out the window.  
“Ceremony?” He asks, as the butler tightens his waist coat.  
“Lieutenant von Hresvelg, she is being appointed Commodore today.”  
“Ah,” Dimitri mumbles, making a point to not look at Rodrigue.

He appreciates the other man, and all he’s done for Dimitri these last eight years, he’s been instrumental in Dimitri’s development, and were it not for him, well, Dimitri doesn’t want to think about that. He just wishes that Rodrigue would stop pushing him into a relationship with Edelgard. Not when…

Dimitri stops that train of thought, but his hand comes up to grasp the medallion regardless. Instead he decides to take the day one step at a time, which includes putting on a mask and being overjoyed at Edelgard’s promotion. It’s not entirely a mask, since he is happy for her. When she was appointed Lieutenant, she was the youngest to ever join Kingdom ranks at just seventeen. In eight years she’s made quite the name for herself, and being appointed Commodore is just another notch in her belt. It’s more than Dimitri can say for himself, not for lack of trying.

“Lord Rodrigue,” A maid says, cutting through Dimitri’s thoughts and bowing at the two men. “Missus Eisner is waiting in the foyer.”

Dimitri’s heart skips a beat, he pushes past the rising heat due to the suit, and glances over at Rodrigue. Had he been expecting her?  
“Byleth is here?” he asks the maid, with almost too much enthusiasm. She gives him a small smirk in response, and nods her head.  
“Yes Your Highness. She is here to deliver the piece Lord Rodrigue commissioned.”  
“Oh delightful, how splendid! I do hope that Master Rangeld was able to make everything I asked for. It was quite the extravagant request.”

Dimitri gives a polite nod in Rodrigue’s direction, though he has a suspicion that Byleth was the one to make whatever it was, not Master Rangeld.  
“Shall we go then?” he asks hopefully, despite knowing the answer.  
“Yes, let us not keep her waiting.”

Byleth paces the foyer of the mansion, her footsteps echoing in the silence. Her hands fiddle nervously with the box she carries. It was far unlike any request she ever got. Though it wasn’t the first axe request, it was the first with such a specific and intricate design. The shaft is a deep onyx with a golden hilt. There’s a bright red gem that sits in the middle of the blade, and gleems like an all seeing eye in certain light. The blade looks like a skeletonized wing that slowly fades into a beast's face. It was Byleth’s finest piece yet, and was one she took immense pride in. She tried fighting back the bile at the thought of Alios getting the credit, but she was a mere apprentice, and an orphan. In what universe would she be given credit for one of her masterpieces? Sighing, Byleth runs her free hand through her hair, and continues to pace. 

“Ah Missus Eisner!” Lord Fraldarius exclaims as he descends the stairs.

Dimitri is following close behind, and Byleth’s breath catches in her throat. He looks stunning and every bit his birthright in the suit. His normally tousled blonde hair is pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck, and his bangs haphazardly frame his face. The smile on his face when they meet eyes seals Byleth’s fate, and she wants nothing more than to damn protocol; but she can’t.  
“I had a dream about you last night,” Dimitri says with a smile playing on his lips. 

Byleth feels her face go hot at the exact moment Lord Fraldarius starts sputtering. “It was of the night we met, do you remember?”  
“How could I forget?” Byleth asks, and it’s true.

That day was both the worst and best day of her life. Despite losing everything in a matter of hours, fate had somehow granted her Dimitri. When things got particularly bad, all Byleth would need to do is think of deep ocean blue eyes and the sweet scent of chamomile, and the troubles would ease. They wouldn’t go away, of course not, but it would become bearable. The two share another glance, and Byleth looks away, trying desperately to hide the heat rising on her cheeks. 

Rodrigue coughs, and looks down at the box in her hands. “Well, let us see the expert craftsmanship.”  
Byleth places the box down on the center table, revealing the axe.  
“Oh heavens,” Rodrigue gasps, picking up the axe and giving a few clumsy swings.

She can tell the weapon is too heavy for him, but doesn’t say anything, allowing him to play with the axe against her better judgement. “Please, give my thanks to Master Rangeld. He really outdid himself, has he not, Dimitri?”  
“Yes,” Dimtiri whispers, holding Byleth’s gaze and gives her a knowing look.  
Heat rises on her face again, and she looks away from Dimitri to Rodrigue. Giving him a strained smile. “I will give your compliments to Mister Rangeld. A master is always delighted to hear his work is well received.”  
“Yes. Good.” Rodrigue coughs once more, and places the axe back in its box. “We best be getting to the ceremony, shall we Your Highness? Good Day Missus Eisner.”  
“Good day Lord Fraldarius, Your Highness.” She bows, and keeps her eyes on the ground, pointedly away from Dimitri.  
“Byleth,” Dimitri tsks. “How many times do I have to ask you to call me Dimitri?”

Dimitri tilts his head and catches her gaze once more and it takes Byleth a moment to collect her thoughts. There are a million and one things she wants to say, and yet…  
“At least once more,” Byleth breaths out instead, “Your Highness.”  
“Well, at least she has a sense of propriety, unlike some people.” Rodrigue mumbles, giving Dimitri a pointed look and heading for the door.

The blonde’s face sharpens, as does his posture. He gives a crisp bow back to Byleth, and a chill runs down her spine. She regrets her words almost instantly.  
“Good day Missus Eisner.” His voice cuts through her like a knife, and she would give anything to turn back time, just this once.  
“Good day,” Byleth whispers as the trio is ushered from the mansion.

Byleth blinks a few times to adjust to the oppressive light, but watches as Dimitri makes his way into the carriage after Lord Fraldarius. The pair of them lock eyes one final time, and another sharp pang of regret runs through her.

As the door of the mansion is shut behind her, and the carriage rides down the dirt path toward the gate and inevitably to the barracks, Byleth yearns for that which she cannot have. “Dimitri.” Byleth whispers, finishing her goodbye, allowing herself to say his name, just once in the light of day; even if he never hears it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in about four years, and my first fic for the FE3H fandom, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated, as well as general thoughts about the fic so far!! :)  
> Any guesses on who the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow will be portrayed by? I'm very interested to see what you all think :D.
> 
> I'll typically leave any notes/updates down here at the bottom, just so everyone can jump right into the fic. I'm working two jobs and I have a pretty hectic schedule, especially nearing the end of the month, so I can't guarantee frequent updates. I'll try to stick to a weekly update schedule, but it honestly just depends on how both the jobs go. If you like, go give my tumblr @ shameless-serenity a follow, since I'll be posting about any progress and/or updates there.


End file.
